Equilibrium
by Strawhatter
Summary: Falling through the veil after his godfather, Harry Potter loses his memories and wakes up in a world even more war torn than the one he had left.
1. Prologue

**Equilibrium**

Strawhatter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Yada yada yada.

**Summary: **Falling through the veil after his godfather, Harry Potter loses his memories and wakes up in a world even more war torn than the one he had left. Naruto/HP Crossover

**Pairing:** I have no bloody clue. Not Tsunade though, cause Harry is like what, 15? And she's like...60?

**One Last Thing:** The OCs in the beginning yeah uh...this is the only major cameo they'll ever have...minus like...maybe one or two lines here and there. Future OCs? Yeah, OCs never play a huge role. Either that or they just die. B|

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

His conscious awoke to two gruff sounding voices standing what seemed to be a few feet away from him.

_They're speaking funny_. He vaguely thought. _What are they saying anyway? Sounds something like…something like…_his mind flashed an image of an asian girl with long black dress like clothing, she felt familiar to him, but he could not place a name on her. _Who is she? _He wondered.

He heard the faint sounds of leaves being crunched as the two sets of footsteps neared him, but he did not have enough energy to even open his eyes. He felt exhausted beyond repair, his muscles would not move, and despite the fact he felt slightly nervous from not understanding a single word the foreign pair were muttering near him, there was an absent rush of adrenaline coursing through his blood. And although he felt himself building a mantra within his head of _cannot die cannot die cannot die-_he felt his conscious slip into oblivion.

"You think this kid is alive?" Izanami Saito, a newly minted chunnin asked his partner Hachiro Hayashi as he pointed towards a kid who seemed to be unconscious a few feet in front of them. It was his first week on border duty, and he had yet encountered anything beyond birds and rabbits.

However, Hachiro, unlike his partner, was much less naive, and had several years of hard earned battle experience represented as scars all over his body.

"No, probably faking it or some shit." He didn't see any blood on this kid, and no one in their right mind would come out to this part of the country if they were civilians. Too many wild animals and bandits.

He fingered for a kunai in his pocket, and slowly made his way towards what seemed to be a harmless teenager. Izanami followed right behind him slowly, also getting his kunai ready, whilst some what hoping the kid _was _some kind of enemy invader so he could at least get _some_ sort of ninja action beyond walking the parameters of Konoha until his legs felt like they were about to fall off.

Walking closer to the teen, the signs of battle were obvious, and they tensed. The strange clothing on the body-foreign by all accounts-were singed at the edges, while thin cuts littered the piece of clothing, dirt caking the black, turning the entire body a slight hue of brown and green with closer inspection. The kid had obviously been laying here since last night's storm.

"Fuck. What are we going to do with this kid?" Izanami asked his partner as Hachiro hit the boy's head with the blunt of his kunai-for extra safety precautions. There was without a doubt this kid was a fighter if these wounds were anything to go by.

"Bring the body back to Konoha I guess. Could be from Iwa for all we know. Nobody dresses like…this." He gestured towards the dress-like apparel that seemed to be extremely hard to move in, before kneeling down to take the vitals of this strangely dressed person.

"Alright Izanami, if we want to get any info out of this kid we'll need to move fast. You carry, I'll be lookout." And with that, Hachiro left Izanami to lift up the body, while he ran on ahead.

"Fucking Hachiro," he cursed under his breath, as he ran after the disappearing figure ahead, going too fast to see an oddly shaped piece of wood fall out of the stranger's pocket.

_A flash of crimson. _

_A scream of anguish. _

_A dark haired man falling through a veil, the sounds of his own heart beating frantically as he reached his hand out to grab him. _

_Too late. _

He awoke to the smell of antiseptics and a blindingly white room, cuffed to a metal bed. He stared dazedly at a blanched door as a blond woman with a gem of all things on her forehead who seemed to be in her mid-twenties entered, her not quite brown eyes staring at him intently.

"Anata no namae wa, gaki?"

The foreign words passed through his ears with no meaning whatsoever, and he looked at her bewildered.

"Where am I? Who are you?..._Who_ am I?"

* * *

**A/N:** HAHAHA. I AM SUICIDAL FOR STARTING ANOTHER STORY.

Oh well. Tell me what you think of this one, I might just drop one for now and pick it back up later on.

**Review! :)!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Equilibrium**

Strawhatter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Surprise, surprise?

**Summary: **Falling through the veil after his godfather, Harry Potter loses his memories and wakes up in a world even more war torn than the one he had left. Naruto/HP Crossover

**Pairing:** I'm heading for sort of a no pairing thing as of now, cause it's so hard to please both sides SIGH. Besides, I picked a Naruto crossover just so I can stuff more plotbunnies in here. But anyhow, if you really want to see something, let me know :). Perhaps they could be best friends forever? Thinking of Anko as Harry's pseudo-bffle as of now LOL.

**One Last Thing:** Don't judge too fast! I couldn't fit the explanations of what happens here into this chapter. So yes, there are some things that may not make sense. But I promise they will be explained!

_TERRIBLY SORRY_ for the double-alert that anyone got. My spell checker changed kage to cage and I _had _to fix it. Once again, sorry!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE.**

_"For those days we felt like a mistake_

_Those times when love is what you hate_

_Somehow, we keep marching on"_

_-Marchin On; One Republic_

Despite all her years of travel, Senju Tsunade had to admit that she never met anyone that the boy could be affiliated to. Arriving with two chunnin, the boy was on the brink of death when she had ordered to have him saved if only to find out who the hell was so close to Konoha borders. These were dangerous times after all.

But of course, with her luck, it turns out the boy didn't even speak their language. Sighing, she rubbed her temples before downing another cup of sake.

Curse that brat for convincing her to take this job.

"Tsunade-sama? Inoichi-sama has asked for your presence."

"Let him in." She dismissed her secretary while nursing another cup of sake. Hopefully, with the clan techniques of the Yamanaka, Inoichi was able to find _something_ in that kid's mind.

"Godaime-sama." He bowed, before sitting down at her gesture, closing the double doors behind him.

"Inoichi," she replied, setting down her cup of sake. "Tell me, what did you find?"

Inoichi took a deep breath-slightly nervous, causing Tsunade to quirk an eyebrow in surprise.

"I do believe, that the boy is indeed inflicted with amnesia. However, the arrangement of his mind is so unusual that I would still recommend we deal with him with caution."

"Different? How so?" She was fairly well-acquainted with the workings of Yamanaka techniques. Had to be after all, to be an adequate mind healer. But still. Different _mind_ structure?

"Yes. While most have different mind landscapes and tend to appear phantasmagorical, their thoughts mostly float around unorganized. That is of course, unless they are trained to confuse people who can invade minds. In which case, their minds are more organized, more difficult to find as they can add in defenses. They could even have their thoughts hidden as blades of grass after all."

She waved her hand nonchalantly; she knew this already. "And the boy's mind?"

"Completely blank. His past memories are like a blank canvas. I couldn't find _anything_," he emphasized, slightly waving an arm in the air. "It's just fog. _However_, his more recent memories are what concerns me. His thoughts, they are _extremely_ well protected for a kid his age. But the thing is, if he lost his memories, then-"

"He's doing it subconsciously."

Inoichi only nodded tiredly.

. . .

_"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy? You need to mean them POTTER! You need to really want to cause pain-to ENJOY it-righteous anger won't hurt me for long-I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll-"_

Emerald eyes snapped opened.

It's been two days since he had arrived in this strange place with even stranger people speaking in a language he didn't understand. Then a blond man with a long ponytail and sky-blue eyes came in and attempted to do _something _to his mind. A probing feeling that felt unpleasant, yet familiar. It brought up an endless string of images he _couldn't_ understand for the life of him. Greasy hair with a hooked nose, a woman that looked almost like a toad, twinkling blue eyes with a beard almost as tall as he was, a greying man with tattered clothing smiling at him-a black haired man falling. He felt himself instinctively pushing the probing feeling away, and it had stopped.

He had felt that he _should_ know the people who had popped into his mind, but sharp pangs of pain would explode from beneath his eyelids overtime he concentrated on those half-forgotten memories.

Sighing, he tried to move his chained arms to a more comfortable position when that blond woman stepped into his room again.

"Wakarimasu ka?"

. . .

Staring at the figure sitting before her, Tsunade couldn't make herself give the order to drag the boy to the Torture and Investigation chambers. Medical reports have already reported malnutrition and neglect, and even though that was common in the ninja world, which the boy seemed to be a part of, it still made her heart feel sorry for the child. Add the chains added to his stunted frame, and Tsunade felt oddly guilty. Though, after that conversation with Inoichi, she had to slap herself mentally. This kid was obviously well trained before he lost all his memories.

"Do you understand?" She tried to speak as slowly as possible as of hoping by some miracle the boy would just suddenly learn the language.

But impossibly green eyes only blinked at her, confused.

She absently found herself wondering what would _Naruto_ do of all people with this kid. _Probably take him out for ramen_, she inwardly snorted. Perhaps she should send out missives to all the daimyos,lords, and kages on the continent. The kid _was_ probably from a rich family-the strange dress like clothing was made out of fine quality silks after all. Not to mention those odd gold and silver coins found in his pockets. There must be _someone_ who recognizes this kid. He doesn't look like the average citizen with that mop of obsidian hair coupled with ivory skin-a combination she only knew of in Uchihas. Coupled in with the high cheekbones, straight nose and well chiseled jaw, Tsunade would have thought the boy _was_ a long-lost Uchiha if not for his eyes.

Nodding to herself, she yelled for the nurses to take the chains off the boy. Even if he _did_ turn out to be from the enemy, she doubted what a memory affected spy, no matter their caliber, could accomplish. Though she supposed, she _could _get Gai to look after the boy. He's been moping around since his team's accession to chunnin.

Satisfied with her decision, she left the room, leaving a confused and nameless Harry Potter behind.

. . .

_Several Weeks Later_

_Konoha_

He was starting to believe this entire town was insane.

Still not remembering anything, the yellow-haired woman seemed to have given up keeping him locked up in that hospital room, and gotten those heavy chains taken off his arms, and even allowed him outside.

And then he met _him_.

_"YOSHI! You must be that poor urchin that Hokage-sama has ordered me to watch over! WELL DON'T WORRY! Gai-sensei will take care of you!" _

Of course, the Green Beast of Konoha completely forgotten that his new "_student_" didn't know the language, the realization causing a boast of "_oh you poor!_" tears, before the man in green spandex ran off to get him books.

And from then on, _Seiko_, as the man eventually named him, was the bowl-haired sensei's new student.

"SEIKO-KUN! YOU HAVE EXCEEDED MY EXPECTATIONS!" The exclaimed, jumping up after his student had passed with reasonably high scores on a literacy test that every civilian child was required to take in order to graduate their secondary education. "YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY!"

Seiko opted to palm his hand over his face to avoid more embarrassment from the general population as people stared over to their direction.

"Really, Gai-sensei, that wasn't necessary-"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, SEIKO-KUN! YOU HAVE TO EMBRACE YOUR YOUTH!" The man's eyes were alighted with fire, and he striked a pose that Seiko had seen too many times before.

Sighing and giving up on ever changing his sensei's behavior, Seiko just stared with an amused look as the green spandex man went through his usual antics, although suddenly the man turned serious and stared at him.

"Seiko-kun. Godaime-sama had sent out missives several weeks ago to see if anyone knew who you were," he said. "We've gotten all negative or no replies. So Hokage-sama has now assigned me to train you into a shinobi so you may join Konoha's amazing forces!"

. . .

Tsunade decided that three weeks was more than enough time for the missives to take affect. And while there were some curious letters back as to who the child may be related to, they all ended up with dead ends.

To put simply, _Seiko_, or whatever his name was, might as well never existed. She felt a chill creep up her spine as it eerily reminded her of Danzo's Ne Forces. But it was good news, somewhat. From what information could be gathered from the boy, he was obviously a fighter, and with Akatsuki and a mercenary group that has grown quite powerful over the years, any and all fighters were welcomed.

Jiraiya had estimated three years.

And so, she _will _make Konoha's shinobi a force to be reckoned with.

Three years.

Jade eyes narrowed.

. . .

_Outskirts of Suna_

_Mercenary Camp_

Nishimura Takato was a lucky man to those who didn't know him personally. And very few did.

He appeared seemingly out of nowhere eight years ago, no family, no reputation, _nothing_.

And yet, here he was; eight years later, standing on top of the largest and strongest mercenary group in the Hidden Countries.

"Nishimura-sama, we have managed to intercept a letter from the daimyo to Konoha's Hokage."

"Leave it on the table."

"Yes sir."

The man left the envelope on the office table, and quickly left. Turning around in his leather chair, Takato summoned the envelope to him. _Curious. Letters between Suna's daimyo and Konoha's Hokage? _He proceeded to rip open the envelope, taking out and unfolding the contents.

_Dear Senju Tsunade, _

_As per your inquiry, it is to my regret to inform you that neither I nor my acquaintances know of this young man. Despite this however, I will be able to forward the information you have given me to several of the more affluent merchants within the area. _

_Sincerely, _

_Keiichi Yoshida_

_Lord Daimyo of Sunakagure_

_Young man? Who's the young man?_ Flipping the parchment over, he was met with a disappointing nothing. _Useless._ He folded back the parchment and put it back into the envelope. Perhaps he should have someone look into this. But that was not on the top of his agenda at the moment.

After all, Nishimura Takato, or perhaps more infamously known in another life as Sirius Black, needed a way back home to his godson.

* * *

A/N: Damn I'm sorry it's so short. I was going to make these chapters 6000 words each, but then I realized that I am disabled to do so, because I find it in myself a necessity to update the moment I feel the chapter should end.

So there we go! I think a lot happened though. Harry doesn't remember a thing, Harry meets Gai, Tsunade is suspicious, and Sirius is in this story.

I am hoping that in the next chapter, Harry will meet more of Konoha's inhabitants and make some friends. Naruto won't be in this story for awhile, as it's approximately 6 months or so since he had left. Yes, he will show up eventually. Probably not next chapter though. There will be a time skip somewhere along the way. But not after some things have to happen first. _Magic_ for instance.

Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone :)

**Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Equilibrium**

Strawhatter

**Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed! I still don't own anything!

**Summary: **Falling through the veil after his godfather, Harry Potter loses his memories and wakes up in a world even more war torn than the one he had left. Naruto/HP Crossover

**Pairing:** N/A. Still. xD. UNLESS, I get an overwhelming response to change it to something.

**One Last Thing:** In need of a beta! Please have MSN :) & I am very happy that the number of reviews surpassed the prologue; I was kind of scared you guys wouldn't like it haha. On another note, updates will be more sporadic until my college applications are all done and over with in January. Furthermore, I decided to move Deceptions from my other account to this one, and perhaps Shadow King too after I rewrite them.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO.**

"_I will crawl, there's things that are worth giving up, I know, but I won't let this get me_

_I will fight, you live the life you're given with the storms outside, _

_Somedays all I do is watch the sky."_

_-Watch the Sky; Something Corporate_

_Konoha's Training Grounds_

The man wasn't _insane_; he was a _monster_.

"No, no, no Seiko-kun! You have to kick _straighter_! It gives more power to your kicks!" The bushy eyebrow man pointed out, before attacking his student once more. Unfortunately for Seiko however, who was already sporting contusions all over his body, Gai's lightning fast speed was too quick for Seiko to dodge.

"_Ow._" He had ended up blocking Gai's punch with his own arm, and he was _quite_ sure there would be another ugly bruise in the morning. Maybe he could take some of that bubbling green fluid that-he shook his head. _Bubbling green fluid?_ But he didn't have a chance to contemplate any further, as another kick was aimed towards his rib cage.

"_Focus_ Seiko-kun! Your movements need to be more concise! You are wasting energy!"

Who knew the man actually knew more words than flames of youth.

"I'm _trying_!" He felt exasperated, as he narrowly dodged a fist that came flying to the left of his head. A foot nearly kicked him on the torso, but he managed to duck before it was able to land.

"_Attack_! Defending alone won't kill your opponent!" He yelled as he aimed another spinning kick towards his student's head, but ended up brushing Seiko on the shoulder. "Your dodging is getting better, but you need to work on your attacking!"

Seiko mentally cursed at the man as another would-be-bruise landed on his leg. His hand itched for _something_ to attack the man with.

_A flash of crimson _

_A body falling_

_Stupe-_

His eyebrows furrowed. He had been getting these visions during these vigorous training sessions out of _nowhere_, and it was starting to irritate him beyond belief. They would make him lose concentration, and before he knew it, Gai was about to land another series of attacks at him.

If he could only _remember_.

He dodged a jab at his neck, and almost fell for his feint aimed towards his back.

_God damn it._

He fumed, and attempted to aim a kick at the man's lowest pair of ribs, only to be thwarted by a twist to the side. Another punch missed the flash of green; leaving his fist punching the air. Gai had jumped back, leaving him panting.

"Nice try Seiko-kun! Your movements are getting better, but it's not good enough!" Gai started to run straight at him, and he was too tired, _too tired-_

_A flash of crimson _

_A body falling_

_Stupe-_

_"STUPEFY!"_

The body fell down with a thud.

_Hokage Office_

Tsunade glared at the offending pile of paperwork on her desk. Despite the fact that it was _her_ idea to reevaluate jounin members and ANBU, she never realized just how much dreaded paperwork was required. Calling her new secretary-the last half dozen had quit- for more sake, she returned to staring at another statistics report.

Konoha was _not_ doing well, despite its reputation. The remnants of the attack led by Orochimaru left her without a doubt that there were major leaks in the system. The entire shinobi force would likely have to be put under interrogation at some point. Furthermore, the dwindling numbers left her between a rock and a hard place. A decision to lower the age limit for the academy graduates was one method. The other was to re-establish an ANBU training program for gifted children; a course abandoned since the Uchiha Itachi disaster.

It did not take a genius to figure out that the majority of the population would not agree with such measures. Especially since-though she hated to admit-grown lax since the Third Shinobi War.

Then there was Danzo. He was a threat. She knew this; he would dispose of her if he could get away with it. That man was power hungry and bitter. Bitter that the other two members of the Elder Council had decided someone who abandoned the village several years ago would be a better leader than he would be.

But it wasn't a surprise. Danzo as Hokage could very well spell a Fourth Great War.

_BEEEP_

Tsunade looked alarmingly at the alarm system she had managed to build since her reign as Hokage. It monitored the chakara levels of all inhabitants, and would sound when there is a major descent of an individual's chakara, which could indicate a serious injury.

A team of ANBU appeared within the shadows of the well furnished office.

"Training Grounds 37!"

They disappeared without a warning.

_Training Grounds 37_

_Moments Later_

He stood there, eyes wide with shock as the man in front him dropped to the ground with a loud _thump_. He laid there, unmoving.

Seiko was unsure if the man was still alive.

Stepping cautiously towards the man to feel for a pulse and check for breathing, he was stopped by a firm grip to his wrist that twisted his arm towards his back. Glancing up, he was met with a white mask that triggered some sense of incomprehensible _fear_.

_Black robes_

_Vicious, high unfeeling laughter_

Shaking his head slightly, he noted that the mask was shaped vaguely like cat with its pointed ears and red markings that seemed to represent whiskers. His attacker made no move to hurt him, so he had calmed down some what. However, when three more appeared, he tensed. They stepped next to Gai, and just as he was about to yell for them to _fuck off_ anxious of them hurting him, but they had simply started checking his vitals.

They murmured words to each other in hushed tones that he could not hear completely, though he did catch the word _alive_. He let out a breath he did not notice he was holding.

"What's the meaning of this, gaki?" He looked up to the blond woman that he still only knew from a distance-the Hokage, Gai had told him. Though now, her once slightly amused verdant eyes were cold. He resisted an urge to break eye contact. Doing so would only make him more suspicious.

"We were practicing, that's all."

A pale eyebrow shot up. _Practicing? _Tsunade knows for a fact, that Gai cannot be beaten by a fifteen year old. Even _Uchiha Itachi_, the perhaps the most infamous shinobi to walk out of the giant gates of Konoha would have a hard time defeating the elite jounin.

She was missing something here.

"Tell me everything that happened."

"I don't _know_ what happened!" He knew it was not the answer the Hokage wanted to hear-but nonetheless it was true. He had absolutely _no idea_ what just happened.

Narrowing her jade eyes once more, Tsunade turned her heel and faced away from him.

"Take Gai up to the hospital as a priority patient. I want a report on him in _an hour_." She pointed to the two masked individuals, who carried the unconscious man over back to the direction of the village.

"And you," she nodded towards Seiko and the man who was holding him down and the other right behind him, "take him to Torture and Investigation."

_Forest Surrounding Training Grounds_

Unknown to the Hokage, Danzo was keeping a much more careful eye on their new arrival. After all, village protection concerned him as much as it did Tsunade.

Sai was _bored_. His master had wanted him to stake out where the new arrival was training with that ridiculous green wearing man. And while he was more than happy, more than willing to serve Danzo-sama to the ends of the Earth, even _Ne_ had their moments of utter boredom during their missions. Compassion they may not have, but even the most apathetic of humans felt ennui.

_But then it happened_.

He had almost missed it-doodling small sparrows in the dirt with a stick he had found along the way when a bright crimson beam of light shot towards the charging man who fell down without another utterance. Sai watched with slightly widened eyes as the man didn't even make a single twitch. Gai was well known for his stamina-all hand to hand combat specialists were expected to after all. The boy-Seiko looked bewildered and even frightened. Danzo's spy felt himself feel a hint of amusement at the other boy's predicament.

Perhaps there was something interesting about this fellow after all. Sai turned his obsidian eyes away from the scene as he felt a vague tinge of the Hokage and her entourage heading towards the training ground.

It was time for him to leave.

_Ne Headquarters_

Danzo glanced up as he felt one of his faithful _Ne_ soldiers return. One of his newer recruits who he picked up at the local orphanage just a few years ago stopped in front of him.

"Danzo-sama," the teenager bowed in front of his master's wooden desk.

"Sai," he acknowledged, "did you find anything worth reporting?" Danzo himself felt that Tsunade's newest find to be a most likely a genin-chunnin at most who got on the wrong side of the road and hit his head on a rock. Nonetheless, it was good to be cautious and aware.

Sai's normally blank obsidian eyes showed a slight sparkle as if amused.

"Yes. Gai's newest student, Seiko I believe, has somehow managed to defeat the Green Beast of Konoha."

_Oh? _"And how exactly, did he manage to do that?" The Green Beast of Konoha was not known as a Beast for nothing.

A twitch of a smirk appeared on his soldier's face as he told his tale.

* * *

**A/N: **SHORT I KNOW, but if I waited any longer I have no idea when this chapter would be out. Thank you for all the reviews, I read every single one of them, and they all made me very happy. I'll be answering them the moment I get started on my AP Bio summer homework. I know I promised you all scenes with Harry/Seiko and other Konoha inhabitants, but the story took on with its own life.

Thank you for reading!

**Review! :)**


End file.
